Christoph Metzelder
32 (4) 126 (2) 23 (0) 52 (2) |nationalyears = 1999 2000-2001 2001-2008 |nationalteam = Germany U18 Germany U21 Germany |nationalcaps(goals) = 1 (0) 9 (1) 47 (0) |manageryears = 2018- |managerclubs = Preußen Münster }}Christoph Tobias Metzelder (born 5 November 1980) is a German football manager and former footballer who played as a central defender. Most of his professional career, which was spent mostly at Borussia Dortmund, was blighted by injuries. He did manage, however, to appear nearly 47 times for the German national team, representing the country at two World Cups and Euro 2008. Metzelder also played three seasons apiece for Real Madrid and Schalke 04, amassing Bundesliga totals of 178 matches and four goals over one full decade. After retiring he started working as a manager, and is currently the manager of his former club Preußen Münster. Playing career Borussia Dortmund Metzelder was born in Haltern, North Rhine-Westphalia. In the summer of 2000 he signed with Borussia Dortmund from lowly SC Preußen Münster, and he was an instant success. At the end of his first season in the Bundesliga he won his first cap for Germany, playing the second half of a 5–2 friendly win in Hungary on 15 August 2001. The second campaign at Dortmund brought Metzelder the 2002 national title and 14 matches with Germany, all the way to the 2002 FIFA World Cup final with the latter. However, he missed the entire 2003–04 due to an Achilles tendon injury, and only took part in 16 league games in the following season. After over two years out of the national squad, Metzelder was called by new boss Jürgen Klinsmann for a friendly with China, in October 2005. He also scored his first two league goals, in 1–1 draws against 1. FSV Mainz 05 and Hamburger SV, and would be Germany's undisputed starter at the 2006 World Cup, partnering with SV Werder Bremen's Per Mertesacker. Real Madrid On 18 April 2007, after failing to renew his contract at Borussia, Metzelder transferred to Real Madrid at the end of the season on a free transfer. In February 2008, after managing to be injury-free in the first months of his Spanish adventure, he had surgery on the sole of his foot, resulting in him missing nearly 60 days of action; on 11 May, after having already missed the UEFA Champions League round-of-16 clash against A.S. Roma, he returned and played the full 90 minutes against Real Zaragoza (2–2 away draw). Despite his lack of playing time, Metzelder featured in all of Germany's matches at UEFA Euro 2008, again partnering Mertesacker. In 2008–09's La Liga, he was the main beneficiary of a ten-match suspension handed to Real's Pepe; after a stellar performance in a 4–2 win at Sevilla FC he also started in the 2–6 home defeat at the hands of FC Barcelona, for a career-best – in Spain – 12 appearances. Metzelder left Real Madrid after his contract expired on 30 June 2010. Return home On 27 April 2010, prior to the end of the campaign, Metzelder announced his return to Germany, agreeing on a three-year contract with FC Schalke 04, with which he had already played youth football 15 years earlier. His first two league games with the club, the first of 2010–11, ended with 1–2 losses, to Hamburger SV and Hannover 96, respectively. Metzelder appeared in ten complete matches in the season's Champions League, in an eventual last-four run. He added five in the domestic cup victorious campaign, including the semi-finals against FC Bayern Munich (1–0 win) and the final against MSV Duisburg (5–0). In May 2013, 32-year-old Metzelder announced his retirement from professional football at the end of the campaign. Managerial career Preußen Münster After retiring, on 2014 he started working as a coach for his former youth team TuS Haltern, and after a season he became the manager for the TuS Haltern Under 18 team. In the 2017-18 season he won the Westphalia Junior National League and was later signed to be the manager of the 3. Liga side and his former club Preußen Münster in July 2nd 2018. He made his managerial league debut on August 4th 2018, in a 3. Liga match against SV Meppen in the Preußenstadion. The match ended in a 3-3 draw. On his first year as a professional manager, Metzelder surprised everyone by winning the 3. Liga title with Münster, while breaking many club records, including the most matches without losing (21), most points in a season (89, also a 3. Liga record), most league wins in a season (28, also a 3. Liga record). It is the first time Münster will play the 2. Bundesliga since being relegated in the 1990-91 season. He fought a hard battle against Braunschweig for the title, with the decision only coming in the last match, in 25th May 2018, where Münster won 1-0 against Jena at the Preußenstadion. Personal life Metzelder's younger brother, Malte, was also a footballer (and a centre back), and both played for Borussia Dortmund. Malte is now part of the SC Preußen Münster board as a Director of Football, and works alongside Christoph. He had one daughter, Emma (born 17 October 2009), with girlfriend Julia Gödicke. Career statistics Club International Honours Player Club Borussia Dortmund *Bundesliga: 2001–02 *DFB-Ligapokal: Runner-up 2003 *UEFA Cup: Runner-up 2001–02 Real Madrid *La Liga: 2007–08 *Supercopa de España: 2008 Schalke *DFB-Pokal: 2010–11 *DFL-Supercup: 2011: Runner-up 2010 International Germany *FIFA World Cup: Runner-up 2002; Third place 2006 *UEFA European Championship: Runner-up 2008 Individual *Bravo Award: 2002 Manager Club TuS Haltern U18 *Westphalia Junior National League: 2017-18 Preußen Münster *3. Liga: 2018-19 Individual *3. Liga Manager of the Year: 2018-19